The New
by BirthDefect
Summary: A woman starts her new life in Bon Temps.
1. Chapter 1

She pulled the brush through her hair roughly. Her scalp could bear the blunt of her aggression. She could take her punishments like a woman. A strong, strong…very strong woman. She slammed the brush on the sink. The face starring back at her from the mirror was familiar and aggravating. She wasn't strong. She was never strong.

Her mother had been buried the day before.

It was a beautiful cemetery. Something out of a gothic novel. The trees leaned towards the Earth in defeat and in mourning. And her mother was now in the Earth, separated by three inches of mahogany and another two of plumped up silk.

Her death was luxurious, while her life had been anything but.

And now here was Irie, in all her glory, crying. Something had broken inside her. Her mother, the woman Irie could never be good enough for, was dead. Gone. She should feel relief.

She didn't.

She loved her mother, damn it! Even with the abuse and neglect, Martha had still been her mother. She found herself whispering "Mama…Mama" in an empty home that smelled of old cigarette smoke and the bitter stench of alcohol.

There was no answer.

The tears refused to subside.

A lone drop of liquid dropped on her hand. Her hands could be called graceful. But not to Irie. The half cast black. The light brownness of her skin made her hate herself sometimes. Made her hate the world.

Born of a white rapist and a poor southern black. Could her heritage have been more promising.

She sighed.

She hoped her mother appreciated the silk, the mahogany and the expensive dress. Irie had felt that her mother deserved it all. She would be eating much for the next few months, but she could stand to lose a few pounds. Well several. And another point against her.

She looked at the loose dark curls cropped short to her head. They framed her face so to hide some of the roundness of it. They made her look young, pretty, innocent.

She sighed again. The sigh turned to a long moan of pain.

She was an orphan. (She didn't count the rapist as a father). Her mama, the woman Irie hated just as much as she hated herself, was dead. How did these feelings become so jumbled inside her breast? How could she still hate her mother even after her death, and love her so desperately at the same time?

Her alarm went off.

She needed to leave now if she planned to be ten minutes early for her job interview. Merllote's was the name.

She entered. She was wearing business casual. Or she was pretty sure that what she was wearing would be considered business casual. She couldn't be too dressed up for a waitressing job. She walked into the bar… or was it a restaurant? and looked around. There was a waitress with shocking red hair serving a loud, blonde, elderly woman. The red head was doing a pretty good job of hiding the grinding of her teeth.

Finally when the meal was placed in front of the woman, who continued to complain loudly about everything under the sun, did the red head look up. She saw the obvious confusion in Irie's face and walked over with a more pleasant smile.

Irie liked her immediately.

"Hey hun, can I help ya?" She asked, her southern drawl pronounced yet not in the least bit obnoxious.

"Hi." Irie's voice came out soft and even, just as she had practiced it to be. "I'm here for a job interview with Sam Merllote. Could you please direct me to him?"

"Don't you talk pretty." The redhead gushed. And Irie did have a pretty tone to her voice. One that always appeared calm and understanding. It was never raised in anger or frustration. At least not in public.

"Thank you ma'am." Irie liked to be acknowledged for her good manners. Propriety was fast losing its hold in society. She thought it a shame.

"Well, he's in his office. Go on back, just a little beyond the kitchen." The redhead pointed.

Irie smiled. "Thank you, I'm Irie by the way."

"Oh, I'm Arlene. Charmed." She said, straightening. Obviously trying to impress Irie with her own form of politeness. Irie was very charmed.

She gave her one final small smile and moved towards the office. The kitchen was slightly open to the hallway and Irie saw a white man and a black man making food. The white mad appeared nervous in his movements. Almost as if his skin did not fully fit his body. The black man was the complete opposite. He moved as if he were dancing to a tune only he could hear. His movements, the stirring the chopping were pure sensuality. The black man sensed her gaze and lifted his own to meet it. Irie held it for less than a second and dropped it again. He wouldn't want to be friends with her. He seemed too good for her.

She knocked softly when she reached Merlotte's door.

"Come in." The voice was very masculine and sure of itself.

Irie entered. A handsome, young man set by a desk doing the accounting it seemed. He raised friendly eyes to look at Irie. "May I help you ma'am?" And such nice manners. They brought an instant smile to Irie's lips.

"Yes, I hope so. I heard that you might be in need of a new waitress?" Irie felt her heart pounding, waiting for the rejection. She had seen what Arlene had been wearing, she could never wear something like that. But outwardly she was calm.

"Yes, I am. Are you interested?" He asked standing. Another polite gesture. She just loved this place. The people appeared so nice

"Yes, I am." Irie finished. She was never one for excess words. The minimum the better.

"You're hired." She was stunned. She was sure he was going to find a very nice way to reject her employment. Waitresses had to be pretty and thin, shouldn't they?

"When would you like me to start?" She asked. But inside, she was glowing with acceptance and a certain amount of love. Silly to love people she didn't know. But she could never seem to help those things.

"Now would be nice. I just got a call that one of the waitresses isn't coming in today."

"Oh, alright." She smiled showing the slight dimples in her cheeks. Sam reacted to her smile with one of his own. She turned to walk out but stopped. She turned back to Sam. "Umm, sir. I don't mean to be contrary, but could it be possible for me not to wear the uniform? I don't think I could pull it off." She finished with a sheepish smile.

"Oh hell, nobody wears the uniform anymore. Wear whatever you want honey." And another endearment. Irie had heard that they were common for southern people, but she still welcomed it.

"Thank you, sir."

"It's Sam."

"Irie."

She walked out to the gathering crowd.

She served people and glimpsed the profile of the fascinating man in the kitchen. Arlene had called him Lafayette. Lafayette, like the American rebel. Is was unique just as he was. And she wanted him as a friend. She wanted them all as friends.

The day ended late. She had worked a total of nine hours since five o'clock to two in the morning. She was listening to Arlene talk about the other waitress, Sookie and Tara the bartender would chime in every few minutes, when Lafayette and Terry walked out of the cleaned kitchen.

"Bitch, let get the fuck outta this joint. I have shit that needs to be done." Lafayette spoke in slow measured tones. Which soothed Irie, even as his crass words embarrassed her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Tara put away the last clean glass and walked from behind the bar.

Irie could do it. She wasn't the shy, unnoticeable girl anymore. She had even had a conversation with Arlene and Tara. Well mostly she had listened, but she was engaged. That counted for something.

Now Irie. Stick out your hand introduce yourself and make another two friends. But her tongue seemed to have become glued to the roof of her mouth, making speech impossible. So she said nothing.

Tara grabbed her jacket but Lafayette wasn't moving. Tara stopped in her tracks. "You coming?" She asked impatiently.

"Wait, hooker. Who's this fluff of sweetness?" He asked pointing a well-manicured finger at Irie.

"Oh. Irie, the new waitress." Tara said somewhat dismissively.

Irie gave a fond, if not sad smile. She was still being dismissed, even by people she almost thought of as friends.

Lafayette seemed to soften at her smile. "Hmm. You dumb or sometin'?" Lafayette asked.

"No, I just don't have much to say." Irie replied.

"Where you stayin'?" He asked.

"Mrs. Hartman is letting me rent a room." Irie was to pay $15 at the end of every week for the room she rented from Mrs. Hartman. Irie had tried to argue that the price was too low, but the older woman was set in her ways and refused to negotiate in any way. In the end Irie had tried to contribute by helping out with groceries and other miscellaneous expenses.

"That religious old crow?" Lafayette sneered.

"I think she's very sweet." If not set in her ways. But Irie didn't mind that.

"Just wait til she throws some holly water your way and calls you Satan's spawn. Then we'll revisit your opinion of her."

"She did that to you?" Irie gasped in horror.

"Wasn't the first time, sugar. Probably won't be the last time." Lafayette said with overconfidence, but the declaration made Irie's heart ache.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered aghast.

Lafayette had a troubled, yet vaguely suspicious look on his face. "It wadn't your fault."

"It's still horrible."

"Yeah, well..." He turned away from her large brown eyes. "We going hooker?"

"I'm waiting bitch." Tara snapped in reply.

A giggle broke out before she could stop it. It brought smiles to the rest of the people around.

"Come with us." Lafayette ordered.

"I can't. I promised Mrs. Hartman that I would help her gardening. And she wakes up with the dawn. So I need some sleep." Irie was very disappointed to have to turn down the offer, but she was barely keeping her eyes open. She wondered if this would be the last time Lafayette would offer to spend time with her.

"Alright. Another time, then." But would there really be another time?

"Okay."

"Bye bitches." Lafayette and Tara waved as they walked out.

Irie turned to the troubled looking Terry and Arlene. "Terry, right?" She asked walking forward and extending her hand.

"Yes ma'am. Terry Bellefleur." He said with a low, husky voice taking her hand and shaking it. His grim was firm and strong, but not at all cruel. He was a gentle man with a troubled soul.

"It's a true pleasure, Terry Bellefleur." Irie said with complete sincerity. Terry seemed to believe her.

"Well, I'd best get heading home. Good night." Irie said to the fellow employees. She moved to the backroom and picked up her purse.

She walked home in the dark. She wasn't afraid. All the monsters of the night had already been exposed.


	2. Chapter 2

TB

She did wake with the dawn. She had gotten three hours of sleep. But Mrs. Hartman wasn't known to wait, and Irie didn't want the older lady to think ill of her.

She showered quickly, honed from years of the shortage of a hot water supply. She dressed in a loose blouse and jeans. She didn't dry her hair. It was only 5:30 in the morning but it was already getting hot and the sun shone forcefully outside her opened windows.

Irie really enjoyed her room. It was pink with floral patterns and antique furniture. It was the bedroom that was denied her in her childhood. She was delighted.

She walked down the wide staircase and into the kitchen. Mrs. Hartman was up and busy making breakfast.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hartman." Irie greeted.

Mrs. Hartman turned around her withered face contorting into a pleasant smile. "Goo' mornan' sweathear'." Mrs. Hartman talked with a lisp, mostly because she refused to wear dentures, so her southern accent was almost unrecognizable.

"Did you sleep well?" Irie asked.

"Oh jus' fan, honey. You se?"

"Fine, thank you for asking." Mrs. Hartman brought her a plate of scrambled eggs and fresh baked bread.

"This smells divine." Irie complimented her.

Mrs. Harman blushed and waved her hand in dismissal, but she was obviously pleased.

Diana enjoyed her breakfast with Mrs. Hartman. Thoughts of what Lafayette shared with her the night before kept entering her mind. Holly water and curses.

She looked at Mrs. Hartman's hunched form. She would let it go. She would find a way to let it go.

Mrs. Hartman looked up. Irie smiled and Mrs. Hartman returned the smile.

She would forget Lafayette's words.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

She walked to Merlotte's in silence. She could hear the faint whisper of nature around her. What a funny location to place a bar, in the middle of the woods. But considering that it was the only one in all of Bon Temps it made sense that it was always busy. And with only three waitresses in could get stressful. She wondered if she would meet the other waitress today. Irie hoped she was nice.

She went into the backroom and put away her purse.

"You're early." Irie turned around to see Sam leaning against the door his hands inside his back pockets.

"I start in ten minutes." She pointed out.

"I know. You're the only waitress I've had that hasn't been at least ten minutes late, let alone ten minutes early." He said with a grin.

Irie chuckled.

"Thank you for doing such a great job yesterday." He said after a minute. Irie looked at him. He was sincere.

"You're welcome Sam. You can count on me." She reassured him.

"I wish I could count on my other employees." He said averting his gaze.

"Is everything okay, Sam?" Irie asked.

His eyes snapped back to hers. "Yeah, everything's fine." He paused and took a deep breath.

"Have I told you how happy I am that you're here? You saved my ass yesterday." He said with a chuckle.

"Yes you did, and you're still welcome." Irie responded pleasantly.

He paused again.

"You look nice. I prefer you in this rather than the uniform." He said looking at her white summer dress and flat sandals.

"Thank you." She responded blushing. He gave her one final grin and left.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

She met the other waitress that day. Sookie was 15 minutes late, Tara was 10 minutes late, Lafayette was 20 minutes late, Terry was 10 minutes late, and Arlene was an hour late. All of them strolled into Merlotte's leisurely, not caring about the time.

Irie was chatting with a friendly couple, when Sookie came up to her carrying a tray. "You new?"

Irie turned around and spotted the pretty blonde. "Yes, I am. My name is Irie." She held out her hand and Sookie shook it.

"I'm Sookie. Pleased to meet you." She said perkily.

"Pleasure is all mine." Irie replied. Sookie stopped and stared. Then a slow smile spread across her face.

"No, I think it's mine." Sookie said mysteriously. Sookie walked away, leaving Irie puzzled.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT

Two hours into the shift and Irie felt like she had known Sookie all her life. She was friendly and optimistic, and smiled at Irie and the most random times. The smiles were always sweet, not at all mocking. And they warmed Irie's heart.

She had a small break so she walked into the kitchen and spoke to Lafayette and Terry.

"It's busy out there." She was exhausted, but still smiling. Everyone had been so nice.

"Well this hick town don't offer much in entertainment." Lafayette said nonchalantly, flipping a burger in the air. He turned his half lidded eyes on Irie and gave her a little smirk. "You ever feel like getting' wild sweetness, you just let me know." He then turned back to his burgers. Irie exchanged a few pleasantries with Terry and walked out again.

On her way, she overheard raised voices. It was Sookie and Sam. They were arguing about something to do with vampires. Someone was in danger.

Irie stopped. A second later Sookie came storming out of Sam's office. She stopped once she saw Irie standing by the door.

"I'm going to Fangtasia." Sookie said with conviction.

"Alright." Irie was confused with the whole affair.

"It's a vampire club." Sookie clarified.

"Oh." Irie looked away.

"They're not how you think they are."

"How do you think I think they are?" Irie asked.

"You think they're soulless killers, don't you?"

"No, I don't."

Sookie seemed much relieved. "I know that you're telling the truth."

"That doesn't mean they're not too be feared. They are a species above ours, above humanity." Sookie seemed afforded by Irie's statement.

"I'm not just saying this. They're stronger, they're faster, and their age gives them intellect, if not that then wisdom. They are superior to us in every biological way." Irie paused. "It would be naïve to believe otherwise."

"I need to help my brother." Sookie said helplessly.

"Okay. Who are you going with?"

"Bill is taking me."

"Who's Bill?"

"He's a vampire." Sookie answered.

"Oh, Sookie. Vampires have laws that are outside those we follow. He might hurt you…" Sookie gasped in anger. "…not because he would want to, but because it would be required of him." Irie placated.

"I should bring someone else with me?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, preferably human, preferably of law enforcement."

"Come with me."

"I'm quite removed from any semblance of enforcement." Irie said with a small grin.

"But you are a human. And I'm not bad with the enforcement myself." Sookie continued saucily.

Irie gave a weak laugh. She had never allowed herself an adventure. She had always taken the safe route, even as her mother had taken the most dangerous. And she couldn't leave Sookie on her own. But why did Sookie ask for her help, why not ask someone else? She really didn't know the answer, not did she really want to think about it. So she simply finished with, "When are we leaving."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT

They left not soon after that. Irie had entered Sam's office sheepishly and explained the situation. Instead of being angry, Sam had been greatful.

Sookie had decided to change before leaving. Irie was comfortable enough in her summer dress. They met Bill at the entrance of the club. Sookie seemed taken with Bill. Irie found her simpering amusing.

The décor was… gaudy. She was never one for dark colors. Give her a good pastel any day. Sookie giggled next to her. Irie turned to her to see her looking. "You're very funny Irie." Irie was confused yet again.

They spoke to a vampire bartender. He growled and scowled and was all around vampiric in nature. There was very little pleasantness in him Irie found.

When they found him a dead end, they moved to a table. It wasn't long before Sookie was making eyes at something behind Irie. It always seemed improper to turn around in one's seat, Irie thought, so she didn't.

"Who's that?" Sookie asked Bill.

"Oh so you've noticed him?" Bill seemed somewhat disappointed and a little angry.

Sookie turned back to him. "It's not like that."

"Everyone does." Bill interrupted. "That's Eric. He's the oldest thing in this bar."

"How old is he?" Irie asked.

Bill was taken aback. Even though Irie had been in his line of vision he seemed to have forgotten that she was there.

"Around a thousand years old." He answered.

"Wow." Irie said quietly, awe very obvious in her tone. Not soon after there was a loud clash that startled Irie. She was tempted to turn around, but fear prevented her for doing so.

"We're being summoned." Bill said after a while. He offered Sookie his hand, she took it and they started off. Irie followed behind, not wanting to be left behind in a crowded bar full of drunk people. It wasn't even the vampire's that made her queasy, it was all the drunks in the bar.

They were walking towards two blondes. One the same stunning woman who had carded Sookie and Irie at the door. The other was another stunning blonde, this time male.

The male, presumably Eric, greeted Bill with very little respect. Eric enunciated his words as any person who's English wasn't their main language would. There was also a cultured tone to his speech, not at all the carelessness of a native speaker. He was educated, the glint in his eyes spoke of an intellect far beyond that offered in books.

Sookie sparred with the two vampires as Bill tried to silence her subtly. Irie stood behind them.

"And you?" Irie had been focused on the female vampire's (Pam, wasn't it) shoes. They were leather and spiked and looked like a weapon. Eric had addressed the question to her.

Irie raised her head and walked forward. She extended her hand in greeting and smiled politely. "Hello, I'm Irie Bowden. It's nice to meet you."

Eric seemed to contemplate her hand before he stood and offered his own in a firm, but cold handshake. "Eric Northman."

Irie cocked her head to the side. "Funny, that seems a bit Anglicized."

"Excuse me?" Eric asked with his ever present cold calculation.

"Your last name. It seems English in origin, yet your speech suggests a foreigner." Irie clarified.

"I was told that I had quite the grasp of the English tongue. My diction is superb." Eric tightened his hand around her hand for a fraction of a second. It hurt briefly.

"It is. It's just a little too perfect." Irie continued. She wished he would let go of her hand. Even though he was cold, she felt a slow electric current running from where their hands met.

"Oh. In that case… Norrmannen. That is the name of my origin." He finally let go of her hand, and Irie stepped back again. She gave Pam, who was watching her intently another polite smile. Eric set back down on his throne and discussed the victims with Sookie. Irie hadn't been aware that there had been any death at Merlotte's.

This scared her further. She had thought that she had escaped danger once her mother had died.

"We have to get out of here." Sookie declared suddenly. Everyone was surprised at her announcement. "There's going to be a raid here."

"You're a cop?" Eric sneered.

"No, but that guy in the hat is." Sookie pointed to a guy dancing on the floor.

"We're not doing anything illegal." Pam stated with conviction.

"There's a vampire feeding on some guy in the bathroom." Chaos broke out just as the words escaped Sookie's mouth. Within seconds Irie found herself outside the club in Eric's arms. Bill was carrying Sookie not far behind. Eric set her down by Sookie's car.

"I look forward to seeing you again." He said and disappeared quickly with Pam.

"Go home you two. We'll discuss what we've found out later." Bill promised.

They drove back to Bon Temps. Sookie was good enough to drop Irie off at Mrs. Hartman's. Irie stood on the porch waving as Sookie's old car disappeared behind the heavy foliage of Louisiana.

She would forget this night. She would forget the murders. She would forget Sookie's omniscience.

She would forget Eric Norrmannen.

AN:

I have never read any of the books, so the story is based on the show. I don't recall the show all that well, so you'll see quite a few inconsistencies.

TB


	3. Chapter 3

TB3

Sookie had helped Eric with something. And now she was in trouble. How could a good deed lead to the death of loved ones?

"Eric will help Bill. Just as Bill helped him, Sookie." Irie tried to reassure her.

"I don't think he will. He acted like he didn't care if Longshadow ripped my guts out." Sookie shuddered.

"That doesn't make much sense. Wouldn't he want to protect an asset? You are an asset to him." Irie continued. Sookie shrugged in indecision.

"I'm a bit curious. How did you help him?" Irie asked sliding into the booth across from Sookie. The bar was fairly empty, it was the lull between the dinner and lunch rush.

"I found out that Longshadow was stealing from Eric." Sookie said.

Irie paused, tracing the shadow of a glass filled with water. "How would you know that?" She asked.

Sookie swallowed and looked away. It didn't look like she wanted to answer Irie. But after a moment, she said, "I… I can read minds."

Irie didn't respond. Sookie looked back, expecting to see disgust or disbelief. Instead Irie seemed to be considering something.

"Irie?"

Irie looked back at Sookie. "It seems like there is much more to the world than just vampires." She said.

"I'm not a freak." Sookie spat in anger.

"Neither are vampires." Irie smiled gently. " You're just more."

"More what?" Sookie asked.

"More than me." Irie finished softly.

TBTBTBTTBTBTBBTTBTBTBTTBTBT

It was later that night when things were a little more clear to Irie. Bill entered Merlotte's followed closely by Pam, Eric and a stranger. Bill made a beeline for Sam's office, the stranger followed him while Pam and Eric stayed in the main part of the bar.

Pam spotted Irie and walked over to her. "Well hello." She said, confidence oozing with each word.

Irie was impressed. "Hello Pam. You look beautiful tonight." She complimented her with a smile.

"I look beautiful every night." Pam fired back.

Irie's smile stretched a little further. "That is very true."

"What are you doing in this hell hole?" Pam asked after a while.

"I work in this hell hole."

"Where are your shorts and tight shirt?" Pam asked.

"I don't think I'd do a very good job filling them out." Irie answered in embarrassment.

"I would disagree." Eric was standing in front of her, having moved from the other side of the room in a blink of an eye.

Irie felt her whole body get warm. She stuttered some sort of reply that wasn't anything at all.

When she had calmed herself, she asked, "What brings you here tonight?"

Eric smiled. It was an attractive smile, she was surprised. "Promotion." He held up a card with Fangtasia on it.

"Oh." Was her intelligent reply.

Bill walked in again.

"Shall we?" Eric asked addressing Bill.

"I want to talk to Sookie." Bill said moodily.

"Be quick about it." Eric motioned. Sookie and Bill exited the bar.

"Is everything okay?" Irie asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Eric answered. And it wasn't anything to concern her, she was sure.

"I better get back to work." She smiled again, disappointed that she didn't know, yet chiding herself as well. The more she knew the more danger was sure to follow.

"Bill is going to trial tonight. For having killed Longshadow." Irie turned around to see Eric looking intently at her face.

"Oh. Okay." She turned back at went to get the people's orders. She didn't know how to feel about the admission. There was this lightness in her chest, that made a little smile form on her lips.

She didn't pay much attention to the confrontation between Eric and the human patron. But she did hear the threat before he left. The way he talked, it seemed almost as if he knew every person's secret.

She caught his eyes as he was leaving.

Did he know all her secrets?

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

It was Arlene's engagement party. Irie was introduced to Renee was instantly charmed by his easy manner and his beautiful accent.

She congratulated the couple and set down at one of the tables. It wasn't soon before Sookie joined her.

"They did a really good job here." Sookie said looking sad.

"They did." Irie consented.

"You were right." Sookie professed abruptly.

"Was I?"

"They are many more things besides vampires." Irie turned to look at Sookie. She wore a worried expression.

"We do live in a diverse world." Irie confirmed.

"Sam lied to me." Sookie continued after a while.

"Something concerning you?" Irie asked.

"No." Sookie stopped. "Yes… I don't know. But he's my friend. He shouldn't keep things from me."

"Everyone had the right to a private life." Irie said.

Sookie turned to her in anger. "I tell people the important truths of my life."

"Some truths people want to hold onto." Irie argued.

"Are you lying about something as well?" Sookie asked.

Irie laughed. "I don't believe so. But neither am I revealing my whole life to you. My memories, my thought - they are for me to decide to share."

"He should have told me." Sookie continued stubbornly.

"I am a firm believer in free will, Sookie." Irie said kindly. Sookie continued to look stubborn, but Renee came over and swept her to the dance floor.

No one was entitled to her memories and thoughts, Irie resolved. They would be given freely or not at all.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

It was a hot night. Full of the heady scent of rotting flowers, too ripe and thirsty to live. She was drinking some sweet tea that Mrs. Hartman had made the day before. The liquid left a cool trail down her throat. She was on the porch. The chair she was sitting on was plump from disuse. She cuddled a little further into it and admired the darkness in front of her.

Everything was quiet and peaceful. The cicadas' song lulled her into a half dream state. It was beautiful here.

There was a shift in the air. A quick breeze that didn't seem natural. Irie turned her head. Eric was leaning against the railing, his eyes resting on her.

"Good evening." Irie offered for lack of anything else to say.

"Good evening." Eric supplied.

"Would you like to sit down?" She offered, inclining her head. Her head was resting on the back of the chair. A feeling of laziness was making it hard for her to be as hospitable she wanted to be. Or maybe it was sheer exhaustion.

Eric moved towards her, but made no motion to sit down. His blond hair gleamed like gold, even in the darkness. He leaned forward, over her resting form.

"Irie." His soft, cold voice trailed over her. His unscented breath wafted over her face.

"Yes?" She asked, her eyes closing slowly. She was dreaming, she was sure.

"There is something about you." His blue eyes were set on her face. She felt his cold touch on her warm arm. Her skin prickled in awareness. She couldn't remember the last time someone was this close to her. There had been once and that had been frightening and horrible, and nothing at all like this.

"Oh." There was nothing else she had to say. There was nothing she could say. Her body felt heavy, like it was underwater.

"Invite me in, Irie." His mouth was right next to her ear now. Tempting her with more than just words.

"Come in." She whispered. Darkness surrounded her. She slept, unaware of the feel of his arms carrying her to her room.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB


End file.
